


Agents of SHIELD: Going Undercover

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 1x21 "Ragtag". May and Coulson get ready to go undercover. More friendship!Philinda than romance!Philinda. (One-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents of SHIELD: Going Undercover

**Going Undercover**

By Alasse Fefalas

"How does Simmons wear so many layers all the time?" May grumbled as she pulled on her sweater. Adjusting it to make sure it wasn't out of place, she pulled on her outer jacket. She was slightly surprised that it fit her perfectly despite it being storebought.

"Maybe scientists use their brain so much they get colder faster?" Coulson suggested as he straightened his tie. "Maybe I shouldn't have told them to get us clothes for the op..."

"They know how they dress best." May pulled her hair out from inside her blazer. Taking her black hair tie from the table, she bundled it up into a low ponytail. She let her fringe fall, emulating Simmons' look whenever she tied up her hair. "Ok, let's go."

"Wait, there's still two more things in the bag." Coulson reached into the plastic bag Simmons had handed him earlier and pulled out two pairs of black rimmed glasses. Taking a pair, he held the other one out to May.

"No," May refused, her arms crossing in front of her defiantly. "They'd be a hindrance if I have to fight."

Coulson put his on. Thankfully, Fitzsimmons had bought the ones without any corrective lenses, just plastic dummies. "Oh come on, it's a disguise. It'll make you look less menacing." Opening the pair of spectacles in his hand, he slipped it behind her ears, forcing her to wear it.

Taking a step back, Coulson looked at the ensemble on May. Shirt, tie, sweater, blazer, glasses. A closed hand covering his mouth, he let out a snort. "Oh my god, you look adorable."

May rolled her eyes but a slight pink crept up her cheeks. "Are you done?"

Coulson shook his head slightly. "I highly doubt Simmons would be scowling when she's getting interviewed for a job.

May sighed exasperatedly. She looked down for a moment and calmed herself. When she looked up again, she was beaming, her head tilting slightly to the side, face simply glowing. "Thiddle, we should get going. We wouldn't want to miss our appointment," May urged, her voice a pitch higher, slightly tinted with an English accent.

Coulson was visibly shaking, trying to contain his laughter. "I forgot how good you were at this," he chuckled.

There was a knock on the door. "If you guys are ready, the truck's..." Skye said as she opened the door, her message left hanging when she saw Coulson and May. "Whoah. You two look exactly Fitzsimmons. It's scary."

Coulson nodded. "Give us a minute. We need to pack up."

"Okay. The truck's waiting outside," Skye said before exiting the room.

May threw the folded clothes on the bed into her bag and zipped it up. She draped Coulson's jacket over it carefully, making sure it wouldn't wrinkle. He hated them. Turning to Coulson, she nodded at him. "Let's go."

Coulson caught May's arm as she passed by him, causing her to stop in her tracks. "Hey," he said as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you're back."

May leaned in, her arms wrapping around him. "So am I."

"And you really look adorable," laughed Coulson as he released her. "Those glasses look really good on you too."

May rolled her eyes but the smile on her face betrayed her. "Shut up. We have to go."

Coulsin grinned. "Yes Dr. Rome."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: BECAUSE HOW ADORABLE DID MAY LOOK IN THAT COSTUME?!?!!?? I JUST HAD TO WRITE THIS. JUST HAD TO.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Reviews are much loved! Thanks for reading!


End file.
